


林姗姗觉得自己拿错了剧本

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, 凑凑狗血情节而已, 别认真, 民国神剧
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 存文，穿越向民国神剧。





	1. Chapter 1

胡言乱语，大概就是把自己当炮灰的穿越女拿了抗日神剧女主角的剧本。可以简单视女主为脑子有病。

注意：作者本意绝对尊重历史和史上的英雄，本文没有任何诋毁、讽刺或调侃现实的意思，也绝无影射。

——

林姗姗被丢进了大牢。

林姗姗其实不觉得自己叫林姗姗，真叫林姗姗的那位据说是在自己老妈肚里硬是待了十一个月才出生，故得此名，取姗姗来迟之意。这位小姐来得迟，走得却快，十八岁那年在新式学校跟新潮男同学一场热恋，不料对方还更前卫一步，要做废除一对一伴侣关系的先锋。姗姗小姐现场捉奸，跟人撕打一场，寡不敌众，回家一气之下寻了短见。

等姗姗小姐再睁眼，此姗姗已非彼姗姗。不是姗姗的姗姗小姐长在两世纪之交，活了二十几年诸事顺遂，多看杂书多做梦，这天眼睛一闭一睁，只觉嗓子渴得很、手腕疼得很，家也陌生得很。

这事儿一出，林家上上下下自是对小姐严加看管，几个月下来林姗姗也没找着机会把自己穿回去，再者也下不去那狠手，只得认命，现场复习起了近代史。大伙儿体谅林姗姗刚遭大劫，有时候记不清事、认不清人只当她是精神恍惚，让她多瞧了几个医生。林姗姗脑子还算灵活，没多久便将前任姗姗那简单的人际关系摸得一清二楚。

在家休息了一年多，林姗姗总算重归校园，这会儿时局比起先前更加不好，紧锣密鼓地为xx崛起读书期间，她突觉自己那位热衷与学生课后探讨的儒雅透着坚毅的中文教授——怎么好像有点不对劲儿呢？

又过了一段时间，林姗姗发现，哦，原来他就是传说中拉皮条阿不，招募学生的。

教授，您真的好典型。如果敌人看的神剧和林姗姗上辈子一样多，大概第一个就会把他老人家逮起来。

至于林姗姗为啥发现，那当然是因为——人家告诉她了呗。某天课后，中教授用超人飞天前扒衣见君的气势跟她亮明了身份，然后语重心长巴拉巴拉大概是说姗姗啊我看你很适合玩命，因为你是个好孩子，还是个聪明孩子。

林姗姗默默地摸了摸自己腕上那道疤，心说放屁，然后同意了。

看见没，聪明人谁干这行啊？

但如果你以为林姗姗是看神剧看傻的，那你就错了。林姗姗可以用她前任的灵魂保证，看神剧之前，她比这还傻。

害，原理很简单。这会儿七七的年头都还没到，往后七灾八难的多着呢，乱世人命如草芥，干哪行都很可能被历史的车轮活活压过去。林家活在这多有事端的城市，颇有些家底，却又不在那有本事跳出圈的阶层，根据林姗姗对近一个世纪那浅显的了解，这就是个典型的炮灰出身。与其突然横死，不如找个坑自己躺下，还能垫垫车轮不是。

再者说，没准儿眼一闭她还穿回去了，又垫了车轮，又回了家，还不用自己下手，岂不三全其美？

再说中教授，他学识渊博、信念坚定，可惜运气不好，林姗姗前脚毕业，后脚先生便表演了个原地失踪，根据林姗姗那浅显的了解，青史留名是不成了，也不知他老人家当了哪儿的无定河边骨。可怜中太太和中家女儿那几个月以泪洗面，敲遍了官家的门，也没人搭理。

这辈子毕业的林姗姗经历了第二通失业焦虑，满大街干什么的都有，就是没有招女学生干活儿的。写文章么她没本事，喊口号么她没兴趣，正当林姗姗打算老老实实回家当米虫的时候，中教授的朋友突然出现，用一毛一样的口气说我这里有一个工作你要不要不但高尚而且包吃包住哦。

林姗姗心说你当我傻吗，然后同意了。

于是她结婚了，老公明面上是富商加孤儿，白手起家长袖善舞，长得还英俊。

太典型了，如果敌人看的神剧和林姗姗上辈子一样多，这号人领证的时候就该逮起来。

就这么着，应付掉哭了一鼻子的林家老夫妇，林姗姗就过上了阔太太的生活，好吃好喝，打牌唱歌。她老公绅士得半点儿不含糊，要么睡地上，要么一人一个被窝，还比她会干家务活。据说假夫妻做到最后都能成真，林姗姗觉得要是那样她也不亏，顺其自然好了。

当然，天下没有白吃的午餐，林姗姗也是要干活的。就她这辈子这小身板上一线是别想了，但和其他阔太太打听个底了做任务给人押个后了放个哨了跑不了。她这个人向来是有点男人气的，对揣把枪到处跑也没什么意见，毕竟，这年头有几个人能过上她的日子？——虽说她自己是更怀念后世平民的卫生巾和空调。

亘古不变的真理：凡事就怕出内奸。

林姗姗看神剧的时候就很奇怪，为什么宁死不当俘虏的英雄们被枪指着就不动了，于是身当其境她使劲儿动了几动，然后——哦，原来枪把子砸人后脑勺真的能砸昏。

所以长话短说，林姗姗被丢进了大牢。

不带象征意义地说，她脑壳疼，真疼。

林姗姗想过会有这么一天吗？废话，论实力她两辈子加起来就是两个十足十的平民，论运气她能在抽奖的时候被八个中奖者围成九宫格，干这行她不炮灰，谁炮灰？

唉唉，她还指望过不要死得这么糟糕来着，但是她毕竟能被八个中奖者围成九宫格。

不管怎么说吧，林姗姗的目标是这样的：48个小时。就她知道的这点东西，要是两昼夜还不够她上司止损，那是真的带不动，吃枣药丸。不害死别人就成，虚名又不能吃不能生钱，她一条命搭进去了不得了，可不要再多遭罪。

后脑一个大血包，林姗姗在脏兮兮臭烘烘的墙上怎么都靠不舒服，呜，果然不该挣扎。而且她都不知道自己昏了多久，48小时可从何算起啊？

“别动”，现在看来，这绝壁是一句忠告。

生活不易，姗姗叹气。

48小时那还是理想，比如敌人把她晾这儿忘了。要是他们动起手来，这可真不由她定，天晓得，她两辈子加起来最痛的时候还是亲戚到访。流传下来的牛逼人物那神经都是信仰打的，她就算了，做个人吧。

不过姗姗还得想着：她投的这个胎啊，长相相当不错。跟她上辈子相比，那就是照个镜子都要被自己闪到的级别。但是美也是要分时间地点的，在社交场合被围着献殷勤，在监狱么——

看守带着上司来了，官爷，您是不是姓曹名操来着？

那位上司相貌阳刚，气质冷酷，身形笔挺，走路一步一个脚印。林姗姗这才相信以貌取人要不得：这位哪里像个O奸，分明是个地下工作者嘛！

这位虽然非典型帅哥但长得正是她好那口，可惜眼神儿好像有点呆滞，似乎是个傻的。林姗姗不禁暗自惋惜，没有永远的朋友也没有永远的敌人，脑中的美色却是永远的美色，她这会儿命不久长，更是一眼即永恒。嗨，怎么偏偏是个傻的呢。

她叹气这一会儿，美色已经叫看守打开了牢门，朝她走了过来。就看守那猥琐中带着一点点鄙视的表情，林姗姗直觉，made，美人的命运来得太快就像龙卷风。

好消息是这个大概没那么疼，要是能耗几个小时，她就能离48小时近一点。

坏消息是……对方朝她的脸伸出手，林姗姗往后一闪，咣一下撞到了后脑勺最疼的地方。

人的理智生来就是为了给本能找借口的，要用理智说服本能，简直强美所难。

林姗姗嗷一声抱住脑袋缩到了墙边，要是人家好这口也就罢了，然而美色看来没这兴趣，挥一挥衣袖，离开了牢房。守卫尽职尽责地给上了锁。

行吧，测试林姗姗平民神经的时候到了。

这个测试它，十分地严峻。

打个比方，理论上知道一只蟑螂不能把你怎么样，并不能阻止一个东北大汉在它面前尖叫。

林姗姗听着审讯持续飘过来的动静，慢慢把自己抱成了一小团。

还48小时呢，她能不能撑4分钟都两说。

求求老天让他们把她忘了吧。

于是老天爷朝她露齿狞笑了一下，看守们出现了。林姗姗已经吓到想不挣扎都无法控几记几，临到被拖出门她一把抓住了栏杆，才意识到这下怕是要给踩断，人家就把她的指头扒开了。

审讯室看起来……十分的审讯室，闻起来也是，审讯官慢吞吞地擦着手，长得像马，表情变态得很典型。

林姗姗规规矩矩地站着，听他用那种我家祖上是朱元璋的语气，介绍这个是老虎凳，那个是电椅，这个针是用来扎哪儿的，那个鞭子抽你皮上会怎样。

要不怎么说，没毛病谁干这行呢。

林姗姗想说，这些东西我在影视剧里见得可熟了，好像有些你这还没有。但她没说，她牙齿打战呢。

林姗姗还想学习前辈，很酷地要包烟嚼一嚼然后说放马过来。但她能说出话来才怪。

变态介绍完，用那种打量优质原石的眼神把林姗姗上下看了两圈，满意地点点头，说：那咱们试试老虎凳吧。

林姗姗遂很不典型地尖叫着不要啊救命啊被安排得明明白白，她觉得自己大概，很给地下工作者丢脸。

啧，日子都过不下去了，要脸做什么。

随着砖头塞进来，林姗姗叫得越来越响，反正不管她叫不叫破喉咙，没有人会来救她。

只要再加一块砖，她就算长命百岁，下半辈子也不可能直立行走了。林姗姗深吸一口气准备开足功率——然后砖头全消失了，她活活呛在了那儿。

没有人，阿不，美色站在凳头，眼睛和鼻孔一块儿俯视着唾沫星子横飞的她。

林姗姗于是被解开扶正，她擦了把脸，小小的面孔流露出大大的疑惑。

美色问她，你叫什么名字。

林姗姗回答，林姗姗。

好像附近的牢房有动静。

美色问她，好名字，你选这里，还是我的豪宅。

林姗姗缓缓打出一个？

她比较想选豪宅，但是她觉得这么好的事不会落到她这龙套头上。根据她的阅（剧）历，糖衣炮弹怎么也得十八般武艺都尝一遍再上，哪有棍子还没打实就给枣的道理。再者说，这招成本高收益未知，哪儿会用在她这小角身上。要是人家是冲着她皮相来的，根据高端变态长得越正直内心越变态的规律，他把她带家里扒皮都未可知。请君入瓮可以有，非要人家自己走进去，就不厚道了吧。

林姗姗上辈子是天秤座，这辈子也是天秤座，选择困难那是写在灵魂里的。这他妈伸头一刀缩头一刀，问你愿意吃蟑螂还是下水道头发，你怎么选？

官爷的时间容不得浪费，不等人家下令，变态pia就招呼了她一巴掌，这越级的行为还被上司用眼神扎了一下。

林姗姗脱离沉思，弱弱地问：您带钱了吗？

一条铁链子叮里当啷地掉在地上，牵出一段脑残的沉默。

美色可能想问她你要钱干嘛，想用我的钱从我这里买命吗，但是人家有形象要维持。

被扎了的变态规规矩矩地站着，不敢再越级行事。

林姗姗规规矩矩地坐着，她腿好疼，脸好疼，耳朵也好疼。

她解释：我是说硬币，金属的，圆的……

越说越像给幼儿园孩子释意怎么破。

一个呼哧带喘的声音拯救所有人于脑残，那个声音说，马脸肯定带了钱，我半夜经常听到他们赌博。

美色又扎了变态一眼，现在他不仅长得像马，还是官方认证的马脸。

马脸一副今天的牧草扎嘴的表情，从口袋里掏出一个银元，恶声恶气地问林姗姗你要干啥。

林姗姗说，我想抛个硬币，帆船朝上就跟美……你们的头儿走。

场内所有的五官都漂移了一下，出卖马脸的那位狱友嘎嘎大笑，边笑边哎哟。那嗓子哑的，绝壁是长住客。

美色就很典型地倍儿装逼地说，你还挺有意思。

林姗姗心说，不由人家决定的事还叫人家选，我觉得你挺没意思。

那位狱友貌似已经把肋骨笑进肺里了，还要挣扎着出声：你上学的时候我就觉得你很有意思。

林姗姗一听，咦，等会儿，这不是中文中教授吗。

要不怎么觉得有点耳熟，掰着手指头一数，您老人家精神和肉体都挺硬朗呵。

美色说，带走。

林姗姗就被安排上了。

她就说吧，这人果然没意思。


	2. Chapter 2

被美色带走的林姗姗知道的第一件事：美色姓梅。

其实马脸介绍过，她当时不没听呢嘛。

总之，美色说完那句冷酷的带走，姗姗就被几个人提溜着拖出大狱塞进了人家的豪车里，连掸掸身上的功夫也没给。姗姗坐过的牢房躺过的老虎凳走过的审讯室那可都是新鲜的，就这么身上带着几片那啥鞋底踩着两脚那啥进了人家干净得和太平间似的身体里——别误会，她说的是车。

总之呢美色带着林姗姗车屁股一冒烟刺溜就进了林姗姗以为自己再也看不到的阳光，把大狱远远甩在了屁股后面。

司机问了一句关键的话：梅先生，直接回您住处吗？

姗姗恍然大悟：噢，美色是有名字的。

估计是到明亮处终于看清了林姗姗身上可疑的深色污迹，煤阿不梅老板虽然纡尊降贵同林姗姗一块坐了后座，上车了自个儿挤在窗边盯着土路满脸冷酷仿佛在练习憋气，考虑到自己大概就是气味来源，林姗姗坐在自己上辈子都没见过的豪车里十分惭愧，也努力往窗边挤了挤。就这么着给两个人设计的后座，硬是给空出了一个人的位子，要不怎么说豪车宽敞呢，矜持的有钱人都这么坐车。

面对司机的问话，煤老板不多不少就给了一个金贵的点头，也没见司机看左右后视镜调中央后视镜，三两下车子就上了大路，林姗姗寻思他俩这是有心灵感应呢。

——对，她上辈子还考过驾照，没想到吧。

豪车在路上那叫个横行霸道，司机全程下巴高泰平视前方，转弯靠油门，避让靠喇叭，林姗姗硬是给颠巴得晕车症都没敢犯，直怀疑梅老板得了绝症，自寻短见还不忘拉人配冥婚。想来这司机也是真的猛士，人家寻死你驾车，人家冥婚你作陪，人家点头你感应，说，你俩什么关系？

猛刺里冲出一辆黄包车，司机临时想起还有方向盘这个部件，猛打两圈姗姗一头扑向梅老板，头盖骨碰肩胛骨，肩胛骨1:0。梅老板一抬胳膊把冥婚对象按实在胸口，眼睛看车顶鼻孔看人嗓子眼里愉悦地一哼，说你可以一直搂着我。

林姗姗瞅瞅自己身上那条胳膊，心说谁搂谁啊这是，张着鼻孔说瞎话。

梅老板估计是锻炼有余而大保健不足，胳膊绷得比姗姗外公爱用的木枕头还硬，她觉得自己还是更喜欢座位一点。不等她说实话梅老板胳膊一勒差点没把她肺给挤出去，林姗姗只得歪扭着身子乖乖在人家的C罩杯上趴了一路，下车的时候腿不但疼，还麻。这一路上呢梅老板呢就一边把气味源往自己怀里摁，一边继续看着窗外练憋气，有钱人就是矫情。

进了个小别院好容易车停了，管家保安随从少不了开车门的开车门问候的问候，梅老板为了凹造型松了胳膊，林姗姗的重心总算从半边屁股落到整个屁股，血液流回突突跳痛的腿里那叫一个酸爽，她刚要自力更生巨甬巨甬挪下车，只觉头一晕、身上一轻，腾云驾雾一般——就又给人抱出去了。头起来时刘海儿擦着了车顶，落下时扯着了后脑的肿包，一时间惊呼与痛呼齐飞，还甩出几粒污泥。

梅老板面不改色，众目睽睽之下踩着污泥平视前方一路抱着林姗姗进屋上了沙发，成功hold住全场。

把方医生叫来给林小姐诊治。留下这句话，梅老板踏踏踏踏，又工作去了。

梅家人呢也不含糊，方医生没来这会儿三下五除二把林姗姗洗刷得干干净净，伤口沾了水会不会发炎化脓就不在人家考虑范围内了。这倒也可以理解，感染那是给有命的人准备的。林姗姗给换上的旗袍半新不旧，这旧主么林姗姗觉着多半就是上一个被塞进豪车的姑娘，这旗袍桃红的主色调则寓意“一小片新鲜的肉”。反正内裤没人穿过就成，她不挑剔。

方医生长得白白净净，头发油光水滑，照着林姗姗使出了望闻问切查舌摸脉中医十八般武艺，然后开了两瓶西药。别问，问就是医术高超。

姗姗一杯水喝到一半，梅老板的管家婆子管婆就客客气气地搀着还不能完全直立行走的她在宅子里溜达了若干圈，这是厨房，这是餐厅，这是花园，这是书房，这是主卧——pia。姗姗一回头，卧室门给关上了，什么意思自个儿想去。

这很明显啊，林姗姗豪迈地一仰脖子（哎哟脑壳疼）喝掉剩下的水，杯子搁床头，人往大双人床上一趴，睡了。

睡得好好的林姗姗就开始做梦，梦见自己给吊在刚才那间审讯室里，中文教授在那儿狞笑着问你说不说你说不说，问一句往自己身上插一把刀子，姗姗刚想说我靠您这刑讯硬核啊，就惊醒了。

惊醒的她满眼在粉红粉绿粉白三色，这幼齿装修风格专为小学四年级的远志准备，后来远志上的寄宿中学六年没咋在家住，大学去了外地又是一年回来不了几天，儿童房住也就住了。正当远志一脸懵逼之际房门突然被母亲敲响，她忙说我起了进来吧，远志的母亲推门立刻发出一声尖叫，远志前进，母亲后退，父亲把母亲往身后一拦说你是谁为什么在我女儿房间。

远志跑进卫生间，两手撑住水槽，林姗姗从镜子里望着她，脑袋突然一阵剧痛，痛得她使劲闭上眼又睁开。

哦，是梅老板的天花板。她睡着睡着翻了个身，怪道头这么疼。

但手怎么也这么疼，翻身压的也压不着指关节啊？

林姗姗迷惑地看看自己的手，视线一抬，梅老板半伏在床头，捂着半边脸。

得，看来她这身还不是自己翻的。

梅老板一副爷练过的铁血硬汉相，说：你劲儿还挺大。

林姗姗乖巧地坐着，心说肯定没有以前揍你的人大。

梅老板又说：做噩梦啦？

林姗姗继续乖巧地坐着，心说明明是醒来发现自己在噩梦里。

梅老板没再废话，把捂脸的手拿下来，双手一使劲把姗姗给推倒了，这会姗姗没叫。

两人脸对脸，眼对眼，呼吸在极近距离纠缠厮杀。主动配合是不可能的，有这心她也没那技能。林姗姗双手展开，老老实实贴在床上，力求下一步进展过程中不会导致梅老板被动充胖子。

梅老板把领子一扯：这么迫不及待？

林姗姗内心毫无波动甚至还有一点怜悯：怪不得你总拿鼻孔看人，原来是瞎的。

梅老板突然邪魅一笑，说——

好好睡吧，我去客房。

主卧内直奔NC17而去的分级突然断崖式暴跌，瞬间回归了G。

林姗姗一脸懵逼，估摸着对是日理万鸡忘了吃蓝色小药丸。不过话说回来这年代的药丸是蓝色的吗？

啊，管它呢，今朝有床今朝睡。林姗姗身子一歪又倒下了。

然而她已经睡过几小时，这还没算上在监狱醒来前的时间，所以林姗姗其实也没那么困。任务没完成也不知道出去和管婆怎么交代，林姗姗就趴在床上琢磨梅老板家的床单多少针，琢磨自己的腿骨头有没有裂，琢磨跟梅老板激烈接触过的指关节会不会肿，琢磨来琢磨去，林姗姗就饿了。蛮饿的那种饿。

罢辽，交代事小，饿死事大。林姗姗经过一番艰苦的心理斗争，终于决定先去找管婆讨点吃的，然后她发现自己吃了半个老虎凳的腿已经肿得宛如肠衣塞馒头，根本走不了路。

此番纠结着实浪费表情。

林姗姗郁闷两秒，福至心灵，一回头看见了床头柜上的一个相框。这玩意儿还挺大个，也不知道她刚才看啥去了，总之见都见了林姗姗就抓过来使劲瞅了几眼。

这是张双人合影，梅老板比现在年轻一圈，不像在憋气了，那副神情像全世界的空气都不够他吸的。不过小伙儿年轻归年轻，却并没有比梅老板更美色，还是历经沧桑的年长男人更对姗姗的口味。

林姗姗咂咂嘴，又看向那位美女——不得了，这位太太长得和她一毛一样，完全是一个演员扮的嘛！瞧那件桃红色的旗袍，哎哟哟，可不就是林姗姗现在这身儿么！

林姗姗顿时内心一阵剧烈波动，哎呀我去，太太太典型了，大声说出这是什么情节：莞！莞！类！卿！

都不用旁白解释，猜就知道这梅太太一准儿红颜薄命死了。也甭管照片啥时候拍的，梅太太是不是就一件衣裳，距人家的死过去多久，反正那都不是重点，重点是梅先生思念亡妻几欲发狂，抓着个长得像太太的就往家提溜，提溜过来就把老婆的旧裙子往人家身上套，套上就……咳。瞧瞧管婆，这买卖做得多熟练啊。

这年头的旗袍可是量身定做的，林姗姗一个没忍住捏了捏自己肚子、摸了摸自己胸，幸好林小姐不但身子弱，灵魂还吃不惯几十年前的食物，不然请诸位试想，莞莞穿纯元旧衣扣子系不上，皇后尴尬不尴尬。

林姗姗捧着那照片，左看右看，没修图没滤镜没人工打光，这张脸怎么就这么好看呢！

看来你发现了。换了常服的梅老板幽幽地冒出来，林姗姗用尽洪荒之力才没把照片丢出去cei了。叫人家好好睡然后过半小时悄摸摸溜进房间你说你这是想干啥呢，敢情你家客房写作客房读作衣柜呗？冒出来的时机这么刚刚好是在相框上装机关了啊？再说你这相框大喇喇搁床头被人看见叫哪门子发现啊？

梅老板不管，和在车上似地把林姗姗往怀里一拖，就开始扮演旁白。

话说二十年前，梅老板有一个门当户对的发小儿叫方舒柳——

林姗姗：她是不是父亲姓方，母亲姓柳？

梅老板：你怎么知道？

林姗姗干笑几声，这名字听着一准儿就是她爹和她妈锤子剪刀布，她爹输了呗。得亏输的是她爹，否则她就该叫柳输方了，这淑芳听起来可有点像村头王二的姘头——不过话说回来，也可以叫方吟柳嘛，这名儿也不错。

梅老板也不管有没有回答，自顾自就继续了。这个猜拳姑娘呢和小梅老板那是青梅竹马两小无猜，两家又是世交，顺理成章就十四为君妇、十五始展眉。梅老板心怀报国之志啊，就应征入伍参军打仗去了。这一仗打得是天昏地暗，烽火连三月，家书半张没寄到，凶报倒是一封接一封往家传，一会儿没联系上，上头就通知梅老板英勇壮烈为国捐躯云云，也不知道是等着说这句话等了多久。可怜无定河边骨，犹是春闺梦里人，河边骨已去，春闺也没撑多久，一伤心，就病死了。等梅老板带着几个刚合拢的枪眼子一瘸一拐找回自己家门，见着的就是双重葬礼的壮观场面。

一个人一辈子，能参加几回自己的葬礼啊？更别说还是合葬了。梅老板深受震动，仰天长啸，喷出一口血来，此后清心寡欲，十年不近女色。

林姗姗连连点头：怪道分级上不去，原来男人不给力；扯扯领子还可以，想上真招准没戏。


	3. Chapter 3

完梅老板悲情的故事，姗姗深受触动，消耗大量能量，更饿了。

就在她肚子的声音响彻房间之际，厚重雕花的大木头房门轻轻响了响，管婆用那种特别矜持特别你懂得的声音问：梅少爷，午饭做得了，是现在用还是待会再用？

现在！林姗姗内心秒答，并保持着矜持的沉默。管不了肚子，管管嘴还是可以的，这可没她说话的份儿。话说回来，她从任务那天晚饭后就啥也没吃了，这饿是真饿。

等等，你家少爷才进来撑死二十分钟，那边就催上饭了？你家这三十多岁少爷平时……

早上多半吃饱撑了的梅老板悠然自得：你怎么想？

姗姗在想难怪你药丸不够吃。

林姗姗叹气：我怎么想我说了算嘛？

梅老板嘴角一扯：要是我说你说了算呢？无论你想吃什么，我都能给你弄来。

姗姗心说我想吃必胜客你能给我变出来么，外边人家饭都已经做好了你这吹什么牛逼。

但话还是要回的，林姗姗祭出标准答案：全听您的意思。

梅老板：你还挺听话。

林姗姗：我超温顺的。

梅老板：温顺怎么到这儿来了？

林姗姗：缘分天注定。

梅老板顿时笑得嘎嘎嘎的，冷面霸总突然开怀，瞬间切入鬼畜频道。

梅老板：行，你就先看看我梅家菜合不合你的口味。

什么，你全名叫梅家菜？咋不叫梅干菜呢？

不料梅老板这次倒不是要耍流氓，人家清除故障重开冷酷模式，记起门外还有一个恭候的管婆，就丝毫没有提高音量地说，我们马上下去。

管婆：哎！

林姗姗眨么眨么眼，这大厚门的隔音未免太不给力了。多半呢他老人家吹这通牛逼外边也是听得一清二楚，要是林姗姗真点了个必胜客，求管婆心理阴影面积。管婆的心理阴影面积和林姗姗的待遇那可是成反比的，好险哪好险。

一口气没松完，姗姗头一晕，身子一轻——又给抱起来了。

您老人家餐前锻炼拿人当杠铃片子？

梅老板抱个几十公斤的大活人，双臂丝毫不抖，步伐铿锵有力。林姗姗这回没撞着脑袋，恍然大悟怪不得这卧室要安双开门，敢情是常有人横着出去。

不过梅老板两手都占着，这双开门是谁开的呢？

林姗姗从梅老板肩上探出半个头，使劲儿看也没看出门道，脑袋一转回来反而正和梅老板来了个脸对脸，人家表情铁板一块还隐约透出一丝丝对自己绝对力量的自豪：惊不惊喜？感不感动？

林姗姗默默地、老老实实地缩回人家胸口，不敢动，一动也不敢动。要是把梅老板动脱了手，她怕是得滚下十八级台阶。

梅老板就这么一路抱着林姗姗走下旋转楼梯进了餐厅，早有准备的管婆椅子一拉开，林姗姗bia叽就被放到了长餐桌一头的座位上。梅老板呢自己踏踏踏走到另一头，倍有范儿地自己拉开椅子落座。哎呀，您这何苦来啊，敢情这么大个宅子里边仆人就一个呗？

说着，戴个白高帽的厨师就把菜给端上来了。厨师端菜？

这不重要，重头戏在后边呢。厨师倒还记得身份，先给梅老板上了盘子，转身回到厨房又绕过桌子给林姗姗上了一盘子，管婆呢就在林姗姗椅子后边看着，大概觉得一个托盘端两盘菜一人捧一人端会串味儿。总之吧厨师长途跋涉绕过桌子的过程中，管婆可能为了不冷场介绍，啊这个牛排是far国某某牧场产出的某某品种的纯种小牛养到三个月大宰了取牛腿和肚子之间不知道哪块肉用胡椒和红酒腌制烤七分熟，那叫个鲜嫩多汁有嚼劲、滋滋冒油还清爽。

哎呀妈呀，这形容不和林姗姗上辈子做过的人格测试一样样的么，一道菜要是既不鲜嫩也没嚼劲、既没油又不清爽，在菜界还混个屁啊？太菜了吧！

也不知道这梅老板是不是每顿饭前线听一通播报开开胃，反正林姗姗隔着一条桌子看过去，觉得对面那张脸不像开了胃倒一如既往像便了秘。不过好在饭还是要吃的，眼看对方拿起面包片，林姗姗顿时禁制解除叉起牛排就咬了一口。

一阵脑残的沉默风般席卷了餐厅。

奥，忘拿刀了。惭愧惭愧。

林姗姗默默地把牛排从叉子上扒下来，像个上等人一样开始切。

等会儿，西餐是左手拿刀还是右手拿刀？

啊，不管了。

三下五除二，牛排、土豆泥、蔬菜等等一并进了林姗姗的肚子，她边喝最后一口汤，边拿最后一块面包擦盘子。平时可以减肥，断头饭是一定得吃饱的，这一顿下去，猜拳太太的旧旗袍都变紧了。

梅老板叉子上插着一小块牛排，看着林姗姗陷入沉思，大概在琢磨自家前妻并未犯罪，为何当猪。

梅老板：吃饱了？

林姗姗：吃饱了。

梅老板：要不要尝尝我的？

姗姗的视线从他叉子上那块肉往下滑，溜过长长的路，来到自己面前。怎么的，您想跨桌投篮得分？

林姗姗：不用了，我吃饱了。

没法子，人家都要隔桌投喂了，可不得说瞎话么。林姗姗估摸着这顿饭的分量，大约是给窈窕淑女猜拳太太准备的。接下来半顿饭的功夫，梅老板在窗帘缝呈现的完美打光中慢慢地吃，没有打光也没了食物的林姗姗捧着一杯水慢慢地喝。

唉，秀色可餐只是个比喻，不是说美色真能当饭吃啊。

就这么着这顿也没好生吃完，一个穿军装的咔哒咔哒就跑进来了，天晓得为什么保安没拦，没准儿他就是那个保安呢，还自带钥匙不是。军爷咔咔跑进来，一尘不染的军靴也没站脏了人家地，路过林姗姗跑到梅老板面前啪一下站定。就在姗姗以为人家会单膝下跪掏戒指的时候，军爷的手真的伸向了口袋——并掏出一封电报。

看不出来你们这军装口袋还挺大，别说枪了，用来装魔杖都够使的。

梅老板接过电报扫了一眼，顿时脸色大便，拍案而起，说了句回指挥部，嘴都没擦就跟军爷出去了。真是军情紧急啊，难怪梅老板吃饭斯斯文文的，你要大口吃饭，一饭三吐哺的时候多难看啊。

梅老板风风火火这一走，饭是也不用吃了，没等林姗姗问他的剩菜能不能给我，厨师已经风一般不知从哪儿冒出来带走了所有的餐具。

真浪费，万恶的有钱人，有这闲钱为啥不多请几个佣人呢？

饭也吃完了梅老板也走了，眼看没了那双有力的臂膀让姗姗飞上二楼，管婆自觉充当人肉拐杖，将姗姗搀扶去了花园。

梅家花园确实相当不错，姹紫嫣红的，只是不知道为什么梅家都舍得栽这么多花儿，却舍不得给花园中央的小白桌子安个遮阳伞。姗姗这会儿素面朝天防晒隔离全没有，趴在桌上手搭凉棚，旗袍袖口是注定要黑白分界了，大不了下次换长袖加手套，这猜拳太太的脸可不能晒黑啊。

管婆呢从屋里端出来一壶红茶，也不配点心，给林姗姗倒上指头大的一杯，就戳那儿陪着晒。反正太阳这么大，这茶凉不了。

干晒着也无聊啊，做酱油晒黄豆还得翻面呢，管婆就又自觉地自动打开了话匣子。话说啊她也是有一段辛酸的历史，家乡遭遇饥荒，前去投奔亲戚，路上遇到火拼，亲人全部倒地。管小婆被父亲的尸身压住躲过一劫，等人走地凉她自力更生把自己扒拉出来的时候，恰巧一个好心的人贩子路过，人贩子一口水半块馍把她领走，转手没把她卖去青楼，倒是卖给了梅家老爷。梅家老爷老娘虽是买了个伺候的，待她就算不像亲女儿那么亲，也有领养的那么亲，管小婆总算熬出头，过上了吃穿和主子一样还不朝打暮骂的生活。

啊有一点忘说了，管婆虽然名字叫管婆，人家也才三十一枝花，就比梅老板大个两岁而已。难怪梅老板都长抬头纹了这边还少爷长少爷短的，这一句少爷那是要从小叫到老啊。

管婆的故事播放到这儿就开始了回放，话说梅小老板有一个门当户对的发小儿叫方舒柳，这个猜拳姑娘呢和梅小老板那是青梅竹马两小无猜，两家又是世交，顺理成章就十四为君妇、十五始展眉……

林姗姗终于没忍住插播了一句：梅先生和梅太太，有孩子吗？

不料这句话一出，管婆那是脸色大变，瞬间晴转雷阵雨，带着轰鸣声大叫：没有！梅先生和梅太太婚后只在一起生活了半年，梅先生便为国效力去了，没顾上呢！

没顾上就没顾上呗，吼啥呀，溅人一脸唾沫星子。林姗姗擦擦脸，脑中浮现出一张几十年后流传全网的图片，上半截是一个男人拿个牌子“我没有生育能力”，下半截是他女票拿个牌子“你要当爸爸啦”。

等到故事终于停在梅老板喷血问苍天处戛然而止，管婆又往新瓶子里吐了一小口旧酒，说你长得和梅太太真像啊。边说，边掏出小手帕擦眼睛。

磕也唠完啦管婆又搀着晒得红通通的林姗姗回到了屋里，还特别体贴地端了盆水让她给皮肤降温。林姗姗坐沙发上抽空一看日历和墙壁的特大号落地钟，可以可以，从她开始最后一次任务到现在已经过去18个钟头了，算起来她被抓大概16小时，进度三分之一，未来可期。

把水端过来以后，管婆去接了个电话，回来就说哪哪儿又有什么分子弄了状况，少爷今天不但不回家吃晚饭了，怕是要在指挥部待一整夜啊。

林姗姗心里说：Hello？还有人记得我是个俘虏么？

林姗姗嘴上说：啊，那真是天……要降大任于是人也，你家少爷真是太辛苦了。

管婆说可不是嘛，然后又用另一套指头大的看着就很贵的瓷杯子给她端来了下午茶——叶，看来刚才在花园喝的那还是中午茶。

这次管婆都不在厨房忙活了一边泡给姗姗看一遍说我们这是多金贵多难得的绿茶呀，不但是是哪月哪日哪座山上天时地利掐下的嫩尖，而且还要放在未出阁少女的前胸兜里携带三七二十八天，不但清甜可口，还自带纯净的乳香。

听完这段纪录片播报，姗姗对面前的茶完全失去了胃口，坐那儿啃了一个小时核桃酥，还不好意思要水。

梅老板啥时候回来的姗姗是不知道，她坐那儿数最后一块核桃酥上的核桃仁数了俩钟头，总算熬到晚饭时间，吃完意大利面和far式洋葱汤等等，她就在管婆的搀扶下挪回主卧洗洗睡了。说真的，梅家人是不是觉得在屋子里放个拐杖忌讳啊？

一夜几乎无话，有一句就是有钱人的生活真无聊。


	4. Chapter 4

林家虽还不真算大户人家，家规却不少，食不言寝不语夹菜不许翻嚼菜不许bia叽嘴那是基本的，都还好，但还有一项最最基本的，那就是早睡早起，附带叫醒服务那种，硬是顶着林小姐再寻短见的压力都没松懈。这一项实实令上辈子彻夜追剧白天补眠的林姗姗感到，这具躯体束缚了自己的灵魂。

但生物钟束缚的是灵魂，适用对象却是肉体。这就是为什么天刚亮，林姗姗便睁开了眼，无神地瞪视着梅家大宅华丽的床帐子。想到餐前纪录片播报，西餐刀叉，没遮阳伞的花园，管婆往事，林姗姗没有起身的动力。讲真，吃好喝好在大卧室睡又干净又软和的床比在牢里接受时代的洗礼强得不止百倍，但——它还是很无聊啊。

而且，她真的，好想吃火锅。冒菜也成。

叹气。

看来这里是没有学到断头饭自己点餐这项优良的西方传统。

没一会儿外边就有人敲门，看样子梅家家规也没好到哪去。在人家地盘就得守人家规矩，林姗姗应了一声，慢吞吞洗漱去了。今天她腿好了不少，走路只有一点瘸，看样子好歹骨头没事情。

早餐，果不其然，还是西式的。不知昨晚睡没睡的梅老板精神抖擞地坐在长桌对面，照样对着一堆现成的食物问林姗姗要吃什么，林姗姗想喝豆浆，但她估摸着这儿也没豆浆机。不过牛奶最好还是别碰了，她记得姗姗小姐这不咋地的身体貌似还喝不得牛奶，断头饭吃着不顺嘴是一回事，死到临头还拉肚子也太悲催了。

唉，不过看看面前的黄油面包，林姗姗估计自己还是跑不了。林家饮食素来清淡养生，姗姗小姐身子弱，吃得更少。昨天她吃了烤牛排、奶油浓汤和肉酱意面就已经有点不太舒服，今天再这么吃一天，晚上不吐算她输。火锅什么的……也就当断头饭吃吃吧，毕竟头都断了，拉不拉肚子真的无所谓。

偏生梅老板不识相，还得问一句：怎么，吃不惯吗？

林姗姗一盘算我照实说不成饿死鬼了吗，赶忙回答：不敢不敢，有梅老板赐饭是我天大的福气，怎么还能挑三拣四的。

一句话说得管婆满意地点了点头，梅老板脸上却突然阴云密布，姗姗一寻思，坏了，从前的梅太太肯定不会这么说话呀。人家和梅老板门当户对两小无猜，没事儿打梅老板两巴掌怕都是有的。她打是不能打——胳膊也不够长，可话也不能说得太离谱了。

林姗姗又说：与你同桌，吃什么有什么关系呢？

这下子梅老板满意了，他身后管婆的脸却阴了下来。龟龟，姗姗可是哪个也得罪不起，你俩就不能统一下口风，给个标准答案？

姗姗忍着没有叹气，咬了一口烤得又松又脆的面包，很想往上边撒点咸菜。

一顿早饭磨磨唧唧吃了快一小时，林姗姗面包配白水，吃得那叫个优雅。没法子，注意力不能放在食物上，那就只能放在仪态上了。看来神剧里那些吃得仪态万方的，还不知道舌头都遭着什么罪呢。哦不对，人家说不定还不让吃道具。

倒霉催的厨师可能不做早饭，这回是管婆收的餐具，不知道是不是姗姗的错觉，管婆身上似乎散发出了一点儿阴郁的气息。冷不丁，梅老板在餐桌那头就说：你是不是觉得，我是个汉奸？

咋着，您不是汉奸，还能是个地下工作者？是也不能告诉我啊。

林姗姗：您只是找了条不同的救国之路。

梅老板听了很开心，于是林姗姗要和他一起去社交。她也不知道为什么人家前一晚还军情紧急今天就能去舞会了，别问，问就是国家机密。

去之前方医生又被叫来了一趟，给林姗姗换药。正事儿也没费什么功夫，就是这老兄手上忙着眼睛还要盯着姗姗看，在姗姗后边包扎都盯得她后脑勺起静电反应，更别说正对姗姗给她看腿的时候了。对这种诡异的景象，梅老板却一声没吭，一脸高深莫测。什么鬼，难道他喜欢看自己太太被人盯？口味不轻……

奥对了，梅太太也姓方啊。想起这茬，姗姗照着方医生死盯了几眼，带着先入为主的想法，从对方眉眼间还真看出了些许猜拳小姐的影子。老婆死了，把和老婆面貌相似的小舅子弄来当家庭医生，梅老板的心态，果然很值得琢磨。

这时梅老板却不知怎的不乐意了，最后一块胶布刚贴上，医嘱没说呢，人就以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势一把将姗姗从沙发上提了起来，拽着她就大踏步往外走，见姗姗一瘸一拐跟不上，忽悠一下又打横给抱了起来。这次姗姗有经验了，乖乖在臂弯里找了个舒服的姿势，由着人家把自己放上车，等梅老板交代事儿的时候偷偷揉了揉刚才被抓红肿的手腕子。有句老话说得好，生活就像那啥，不能反抗就干脆享受吧。怎么说，公主抱总比臂弯夹、肩上扛、抓着头发倒拖强。

日理万机的梅老板交代了好一会儿才登上另一边的后座，司机问他去李裁缝那儿吗，又是一个不需要后视镜和转头的心灵感应式点头，车子发动了。高档汽车在人车混杂的道路上又是冥婚式飞驰，姗姗靠在床边闭目养神，琢磨着梅老板是有多能打，每天跑来跑去一个随从也不带。以他这身价要是被人包围了，再怎么能打，也是板砖破武术、乱拳打死老师傅。

然后伴随着咣一声，姗姗一头扎向前座，这件事告诉我们坐车不要随便走神——可是不走神对车祸有什么用呢？

不管了，总之眼看姗姗要一头啃上椅背，一只手瞬间出现，抓住了她的胸！——别误会，不动如山侵略如火无视物理定律的梅老板cos了一把安全带。姗姗往前的劲头一刹，差点没甩断了颈椎骨。

等她从脖子的格拉一声缓过劲来，定睛一瞧，这次的黄包车没那么走运，连人带车地上翻滚两周半，满地木头片，不死也血亏了。就这么会儿功夫，司机都还没下车，围观群众已经站了三圈，人缝里还冲出几个女人和孩子，围着那个倒霉的车夫放声哭嚎，比闻见了脑子的丧尸还快。这带着家属拉黄包车的操作，要不是车夫伤得货真价实，林姗姗会以为他们在民国时期就发明了碰瓷。

司机说，请您和林小姐稍候，我来解决。

梅老板一点头，谁捅的篓子谁收拾，公平。他松开了安全带胳膊，开始给姗姗揉脖子。这待遇，姗姗那是相当的不敢动。

再说下了车的司机，谈得如何车里听不大清，但是进展肯定不咋地。不是林姗姗有多会察言观色，大妈捡起黄包车的碎片爆了司机脑壳这种场面，还是十分浅显易懂的。

林姗姗委婉地：你会开车吗？

梅老板自信地：你很相信我们会没事？

不，她不信。

这年代别说手机了，固话好不好使都难说，梅老板的心电感应不见得能从指挥部召唤一堆英武将士出现。再者说，就这路堵的，要立刻出现在现场，恐怕将士们得开坦克才行。为国捐躯和与汉奸一道被激愤群众打死街头哪个更惨，她得掂量掂量。

那边司机还在遭遇持续打击，梅老板总算拍拍姗姗的头，打开了车门。姗姗伸长脖子看了一眼血流满地无人管的黄包车夫，突然有点心疼这位本该是主角却不能有姓名的不幸人士。当然她谨记请不要将头手伸出窗外、以免发生意外的教导，没有摇下车窗。

梅老板一条腿踏出车外，掏出枪，当当当朝天放了三响，姗姗深受噪音震撼，梦回前世。

问：黄冈起义打响第一枪的是谁？打响第二枪的是谁？打响第三枪的又是谁？

林姗姗很想问梅老板，外边几十号人，您这就打出去三发，带备用弹匣了吗？

话说貌似也用不着，反正三枪一放，人群齐刷刷后退两步，那位干倒了司机的大妈见势不好，扑回黄包车边继续哭天抢地，声势浩大。姐，你这么怕他死，先叫旁边那辆黄包车把人拉去医院成吗？没带现钱？

就在这时，梅老板缓步上前，又掏出了……一张名片。这大概就是老板心目中的流通货币吧。怪不得在牢里要靠马脸掏大洋呢。

梅老板嘴皮子又动了几动，姗姗自动给他配了几句拿着这个到上面的地址去拿钱之类的，被老板气息和他的枪所感染，悲痛的家属也不悲痛了，义愤填膺的围观群众也不义愤了，甚至拖开了倒霉黄包司机和他的黄包车，给梅老板让出了路。这个时候，昏迷的司机收到“事情解决”感应信号苏醒，摇摇晃晃地爬了起来，梅老板很体贴手下地给他搀到了后座，自己上了驾驶席，不等姗姗透露自己前世拿过驾照，就把车给发动了。

而梅老板身为脚不沾街大老板，车技当然……很不错，呃，开得比司机稳当多了。姗姗掏出个手帕给司机擦血，一边暗自怀疑若非这两人其实是师徒关系，那梅老板雇这司机怕就是因为什么见不得人的癖好。总不能是为了扶贫罢。

这司机呢，接过手帕，虚弱地说：梅太太从前也是这般好心。

那啥，把生死不知的黄包车夫不当回事、给撞了人的司机擦血，这好心得是不是有点富贵？怎么的也得主张把人车夫送医院吧？怕弄脏自己车，也可以高价叫一辆啊？姗姗没有话语权，猜拳小姐可是梅家半边天。

罢辽，深宅大院的娇贵千金来说，大约院墙外的都不算同类吧，没有共情也说得过去。能给司机擦擦血，也算不错了。

由于梅老板亲自操车，他们没有再出车祸，平安地见到了李裁缝。


	5. Chapter 5

李裁缝是一个很神奇的人，林姗姗概念里的量体裁衣通常也就是量量三围胳膊长腿长之类，李裁缝则用那奇怪的地方长茧的手掌基本把她全身上下细细地都摸了一遍，连下颌骨也没放过。

当然出手不逊没啥神奇的，这事儿神奇就神奇在抽象概括起来李裁缝的操作换到姗姗上辈子都够被甩一脸防狼电棍了，然而身当其境她一点没感觉到掏电棍的欲望，反而沉稳地原地转圈摆pose，和李裁缝双双把自个儿当成一塑料模特。

梅老板那毫无波动甚至有点小期待的表情也可以证明，李裁缝身体力行地演示了什么叫不拿人当人看。

摸量完，李裁缝说，好。然后抱出一匹星空蓝的布料，摸了摸。

那含情脉脉的眼神啊，这会儿姗姗倒是怀疑他在想入非非了。

梅老板看上的，个个是人才。林姗姗靠脸跻身其中果然完全是个意外。

林姗姗本来以为这是要现做现穿，不想李裁缝只是在布料上勾画几下裁了个样子便停了手，给梅老板过目后又想入非非地摸了摸，把布料放回了柜子里，拉开了另一个柜子。梅老板在林姗姗肩上轻轻一推，于是不用解说她都知道，那里边的衣服，全是按着猜拳太太生前的喜好设计的。

接下来就是激动人心/超级无聊的试穿环节，如果林姗姗还有自己的日记本，她大概会这样写：梅老板，他带我去了李裁缝那儿，挑了很多衣服和鞋，照镜子的时候，我都不知道里面那个女孩子是死是活。

试过几套，姗姗都觉得猜拳太太的少女心要渗进自己皮肤了。李裁缝还在那介绍，什么蜜色米色藕荷色，在她看来就是一水儿的粉，粉红粉黄粉蓝粉绿粉橘……硬是一丁点冷色调也找不出来，跟她七十年后的房间似的。梅老板看着她在镜子前转圈的眼神，那叫个二分怀念一分悲伤七分熟……她是说深情。

此处应配合天真恋慕的对视，林姗姗只好把帽子按在脑壳上作娇羞状，天晓得，她可没有小鹿般的大眼睛，除非你是说胎死腹中的鹿崽子。

折腾了大概俩小时，林姗姗都开始饿了，他们总算给她整齐了两套装备。李裁缝也是有一手，林姗姗留的是标准的民国女学生头，还为了包扎剃秃了一块，按说猜拳太太那如瀑垂落光可鉴人的三千烦恼丝是无论如何cos不出来的。人家有着啊，挑了个不大不小白帽子，下边白纱围大半圈，帽子上纱上再别几朵绢花，粗略一看别说林姗姗后脑勺有个发髻，说她那儿藏了个擀面杖也没毛病。这下子不但藏住了林姗姗的发型和纱布，甚至还契合猜拳太太的审美，林姗姗垂着眼皮子，感觉自己都要被梅老板炽热的目光爆头了。

为了下午不在酒会上低血糖晕倒，梅老板决定带着姗姗在李裁缝这儿吃个便饭。李裁缝自是早有预备，也不知道一个裁缝店楼上弄雅座干什么，总之他们到雅座唠了会儿磕，老板娘就把一桌子菜端上来了。

一看这桌菜，姗姗那叫个悲喜交加。喜的是她剩余的有生之年终于还是可以吃顿中餐，悲的是李裁缝和梅老板没给她把衣服换回来的机会。要是梅汁排骨汁掉裙子上，把她卖去青楼大概也得半年才能赔得起。猜拳太太的裙子怎么说也是极好的，那个布料啊，姗姗都想把自己关进试衣间猛摸一通。临死还糟践东西，罪过罪过。

于是好容易有顿合口味的，林姗姗吃得细嚼慢咽斯斯文文，沉浸于自己是一名猜拳级别大家闺秀的幻想中，痛并快乐着。

偏生梅老板又不识相：爱吃这个？

没等姗姗把嘴里的饭咽下去，说时迟那时快捞起他已经气沉丹田双筷如蛟龙入海插进盘中一把捞起整整七条牛柳。呃，姗姗没数，真的。

他表情冰冷双眼含笑，帮那七条牛柳搬家到姗姗碗中。啪嗒，一滴汤汁正正落在姗姗的膝盖上。

姗姗被迫从闺秀梦中清醒过来，怀疑着人生说：谢谢。

算了，反正又不是她糟蹋的，牛柳才是主角。

梅老板：别难过，我给你买新的。

姗姗心说有了新的旧的也不会变干净，再次回答谢谢您。

梅老板又不高兴了，眉间一道沟壑，老板娘香喷喷的骨头汤都没让它变浅点儿。不过林姗姗转念一想没准儿人家也没不高兴，脸就长那样而已。

一顿饭磨磨唧唧又吃了一个多小时，姗姗从头吃到尾，期间夹杂着各种关于时局的讨论，那是真没把她当外人——大概都没当活人，合情合理。由于装备遭玷污，饭后林姗姗换上了另一套，嗨，她就该吃得再豪放点儿。换完衣服姗姗就坐在镜子前，老老实实让脱了围裙的老板娘给化妆，好一个多功能老板娘。

等最后一道工序弄完，姗姗照照镜子，仿佛看见自己的黑白遗照。她也是坐得腰疼了，为了不破坏珍贵的口红，默默把讨水喝的请求咽了回去。

折腾到下午三四点钟，他们终于离开了裁缝店，一出门西晒逼人，姗姗怀疑这几个小时晒的车里都能煎油饼了。

坚强的司机脑袋一块蝴蝶胶出来给梅老板拉开了车门，伙计，你是不是因为没有劳动法的保护，怕请病假被扣工资啊。为司机的敬业点完赞，等坐进去姗姗发现车里空气只有一点暖和，车座是凉的还有点潮湿。我去，这都不是敬业了简直是个人层面的宠爱，湿抹布擦车擦了一下午啊？

路程也没什么好说的，也就是司机今天和死亡近距离接触了一遭，车技更冥婚了。他们要去的酒会在柳老爷的别野里，这柳老爷和猜拳小姐母亲的娘家沾亲带故所以事业如日中天的梅老板得给给这老爷点儿面子，差不多就这么回事。听起来梅老板和柳公子虽则一个从军一个从政，聊起来却十分投机，这两年颇有些交情，梅老板提起对方也是一口一个吟芳兄的。听这名儿姗姗眼皮子就一跳，我敲，不愧是猜拳小姐的亲戚。

等车开到郊区大别野，日头已经偏西，寒气也起来了。姗姗的裙子是露腿的，披肩是真丝的，帽帘子也是轻纱的，抗寒能力可想而知，再加上腿还疼，揽梅老板胳膊的时候那是相当自觉。梅老板这边明显是心情大好，身板也更挺拔了眼睛也更闪亮了，脚步没飞起来大概只是顾忌姗姗跟不上了。

一个很有范儿的老管家将缓慢前行的二人印进室内，唉哟，横看成岭侧成……不是，穷奢极欲纸醉金迷。从这充满金钱芬芳的氛围中款款向他俩走来的，自然是和梅老板交情最好的柳公子。柳公子大概视力也是不太好，戴着副单片金丝眼镜，走近了突然大叫一声：姗姗！吓得梅老板中气十足的“吟芳兄”变成了一声“嘤”。

只见嘤哥迈开了两条大长腿，衣襟带风呼啦啦地来到姗姗跟前，一把抓住她戴着丝质白色长手套的手，问：姗姗，你还好吗？

他的手还挺暖和，姗姗一哆嗦，和梅老板来了个对脸懵逼，一个满脸他是你的谁，一个满脸他是我的谁。

嘤哥完全不受影响，继续抓着姗姗的手说好久不见你还好吗我很担心你。

姗姗定一定神，猜着了这位多半和前任姗姗有什么干系，要平时吧她大概挤个笑说好久不见我都不认识你啦就糊弄过去了，但这会儿她脑子里有根弦一抻，她现在是个俘虏，她自个儿知道自己违法乱纪前后和这人根本没交集，梅老板未必这么看啊，要是她瞎套近乎给人套进去了咋整。这么好看一小哥儿，看起来还不太聪明的亚子，进去十八般武艺尝一通，屈打成招了也未可知。

可人家都这么亲亲热热凑上来了，硬说不认识，也怪可疑的。不管认不认都是在撒谎，面对这薛定谔的认亲场面，林姗姗一时间脑中思绪纷乱，眼见着梅老板的胳膊开始紧绷，她考虑起了假装崴脚转移视线的主意。就在这时，嘤哥画风一转，泫然欲泣，自己揭晓了真相。

原来林小姐从前是定了亲的，还是指腹为婚，林太太和柳太太是好闺蜜，柳太太早两年嫁人生孩子，后来林太太大着肚子去串门儿的时候，两人就商定说这胎是男的咱孩子就是结拜兄弟，是女的咱孩子就结为夫妻，说着小嘤哥还摸了摸林太太的肚子。

林姗姗一听心说是男的怎么就不能结为夫——不对，她心说我去这封建残余包办婚姻要不得啊。

要说这嘤哥既然能被梅老板赏识，自然也是个人才。林姗姗出生没几年柳家就搬家了，所以其实两人从小儿也没见过几面，但人家谨遵母命一直把姗姗当未来老婆惦记着，惦记了十几年硬是学习古典戏剧隔空来了个愿同尘与灰。好容易姗姗和她考进了同一所大学，这位当然是赶紧发扬学长风范又是要照顾人生活又是想借机看星星看月亮聊上一整夜。

结果这会儿的前姗姗已经成为了一名接受过新文化熏陶的新女性，别说她基本不认识嘤哥，就算真是青梅竹马两小无猜，有封建残余包办婚姻这一层在，为了表明心志她估计都得当场闹掰。就这么着，嘤哥酝酿了整个童年加少年时期的满腔真心那是皎皎明月照了沟渠，眼巴巴看着前姗姗和那位致死剂量前男友好上了。

后来前姗姗这边的事不用多说，渣的渣、瞎的瞎、三儿的三儿，感情的路上三个人太挤，前姗姗身体单弱，从路边掉下去摔沟里了。等她这通住院休学闹腾完，嘤哥也正式毕业成了前途远大的好青年一名，前姗姗这通操作自然是招惹得原定公婆很不高兴，加上见血不吉利云云，两家便不来往了，现任姗姗就此错过了前姗姗短暂人生里的一条支线。

汇报完毕，姗姗站得腿都疼了，心说老哥你还挺能嘚啵。全屋子听你讲故事，待会儿你就该被同情的洪水淹没了。

等被两个面色凄苦的男人左一个右一个搀扶到沙发上落座的时候，姗姗意识到不仅是同情的洪水，她这还没亮战俘身份，已经被针对渣女的敌意之潮淹到了脖子，令人智熄。这边嘤哥还是水汪汪情深意长眼中只有你，丝毫没意识到自己给姗姗活着离开这间屋子的可能性又打了三折，生动诠释了何为粉不如黑。

姗姗觉得，不管是自己还是前姗姗，在这事儿上都挺冤的。一个姑娘愿意爱谁，和一个小伙儿多爱她，有关系吗？

听说两人有这层往事，梅老板自是不咋高兴，对他这个惦记着自家宠物的吟芳兄也稍许冷淡了一些。姗姗挺想说您不用有危机感，文雅小奶狗不是我的型您才是，不过她的型也不是重点，毕竟梅老板又不关心她是谁，只看重她像谁。

然后，三个人在局部诡异氛围中……唠起了磕。对时事政治依旧插不上话的姗姗脑中跑起了火车，据说看上同一个男人的两个女人会变成仇人，看上同一个女人的两个男人会变成兄弟，那么请问如果这俩男人本来就是朋友，结果会是？

她左看又看，这说话投机还一文一武、一刚一柔、一狼一奶的，真是一对——算了，她这莞莞类卿还在正中间隔着呢，拉郎不拉直男。


	6. Chapter 6

坐都坐下了，唠嗑少不了，茶/酒过三巡嘤哥肯定就要问啊：岚倪兄，姗姗怎么会跟你一块儿来了呢？

姗姗另一边眼皮子也抖了一下，可以啊，梅老板这副气魄大名梅兰妮，大概就好比和姗姗小姐自称真名李逵。哥，你咋不叫梅兰芳呢？

起名的艺术先不提，林姗姗就看着嘤哥那张酝酿着感情的脸，显然是做好了承受打击的准备要做一回精神环保主义者了。大兄弟，你当自己是NPC吗设定好了未婚妻是谁就得坚守到关服？天涯何处无芳草，这么盘靓条顺一大好青年爱找帅哥找帅哥、爱找美女找美女，干啥非吊死在自己当年隔着肚皮摸过的树苗上？你自吊不要紧，还害人姑娘接着“渣女”这口飞来横锅，啧。

也罢，林姗姗瞅一眼豪华大号座钟掰指一算自己再撑个十来小时小命就进入自然生存时期了，锅多不压身爱咋咋地。她脑袋一歪，手掌支着下巴，等着听梅老板怎么委婉地解释“你的精神未婚妻现下 是我的肉体战俘”这妙不可言的缘分。

梅老板掷地有声地：林小姐是我的未婚妻。

是我的未婚妻。

未婚妻。

妻。

场面没有哗然，而是形成了一阵有教养的嗡嗡声。

嘤哥拿出了刚准备好的热气腾腾的伤心欲绝。

林姗姗手一滑，又闪到了脖子。今天老天爷是和她的小脖儿干上了。

老板，你是真没给自己留后路啊。不说战俘不战俘，林姗姗现在官方登记还是已婚好不好！咋的，您是准备杀夫娶妻？丧妻娶寡妇，负负得正？然后再杀妻冲喜？

话又说回来，就林姗姗那ge命丈夫，和梅老板本来就是仇人相见乱枪打死的立场，有没有宛宛类卿没区别嘛。边跟ge命闹边还能找回点年少的回忆，梅老板这波不……不太亏，吧。

林姗姗揉了揉脖子，接着听梅老板掰扯。

梅老板说，三个月前他去林家谈生意，不料一眼看到人家眉清目秀的小姑娘长得特像自己亡妻，当场动了再娶的念头。林家夫妇自然是不咋乐意，但小姑娘还是觉得应该给梅老板一个机会，于是定期三个月，姗姗动心了就过门，不动心就永生不见。现在期限快到了。

这一通瞎编给林姗姗听得一愣一愣的，我靠讲故事能力牛逼啊，真套假假套真。像亡妻这部分那是讲得真情实感虎目含泪，至于期限一到那可不是永生不见吗，后脑勺一枪崩了还见个啊屁脸都飞出去了。

好！

要不是看到嘤哥眼中的希望之色，姗姗都要当场起立鼓掌了。这位大兄弟也确实有点可怜，理由多么扯淡，惦记一个人十几年的都比铁杵磨的针还真了，浪费浪费。快收收心吧，三个月林小姐动不动心你都捡不着啥便宜啦。

不过梅老板这出倒是给姗姗提了个醒：她的家底人家早摸了个遍。就她所知老林夫妇对各种事业没啥兴趣，老老实实守着自家茶楼茶铺向往着农夫山泉有点田，但毕竟这会儿世道乱着呢，林家的东西也值点钱，抓住林姗姗这个把柄，保不齐老林夫妇会遇到啥。这对夫妇怕是踩了自家祖坟，生了两儿一女，和名字反着来的大儿子林康康早年联军侵华的时候场面太乱弄丢了，剩下的俩也都不是什么老实头儿。看名字就知道命里缺啥的二儿子林森森三年前脑子一热投了军从此杳无音信、姗姗换芯子这么久都没见过，迟到又早退的小女儿呢学观念学知识学潮流就是不学涵养，吃饱撑的把自己给作换芯了。

也不知道林家夫妇听到姗姗消息没有，女儿灵魂给作死一回，肉体马上又要作死，真惨哪真惨。要是他们再被这个连累一回，日子真是不用过啦，等着一家人整整齐齐上路罢。

梅老板讲完故事就端起细瓷杯润润嗓，顺便进行一波“你看这个红茶它怎么这么亮”的上等人感慨，姗姗正要为大乱世和小人物一声叹息，转脸却发现嘤哥好像有点不对劲。有望接近精神未婚妻了神色复杂感动迟疑这都可以理解，你一头汗咋回事儿？夏末秋初你们这也没空调暖气的，能热成这样？

姗姗也喝了口红茶，暗自思考嘤哥是否肾虚盗汗需要多吃几个猪腰子，这时被思考者招招手，一个腰细腿长身姿挺拔妩媚又不失英气的小姐姐端着个托盘哒哒哒走了过来，盘子上白缎子衬着……一把手枪。据说是什么新出的样枪，样式气派杀人贼快、重量不大威力挺强，就是子弹是定制的不咋好找。梅老板一个好武之人哪受得了这个，两眼锁定枪盘子bulingbuling放光。姗姗也倾身往前，她是真很有兴趣，但还不像梅老板，能腾出点儿余光。

嘤哥挪动了一下，嘴上介绍没停，手指悄悄一个小动作，林姗姗的红茶杯从托盘上落下来，掉在她裙子上。

有话好说，怎么又跟裙子过不去？

都这份儿上了，林姗姗不配合也得配合，给殷勤的嘤哥带着往试衣间去了。嘤哥一边前面走，一边叮嘱那位漂亮小姐姐给姗姗找衣服。梅老板舍不得离开那把宝贝枪，慢了几秒钟站起来，姗姗刚走开两步，漂亮小姐姐就左手把托盘往梅老板脑袋上一砸右手闪电般掏出了一把枪！

那矫健的身姿看得姗姗目瞪口呆，姐，盘子上不就是把枪吗？怎么，子弹是有多不好找？

梅老板也不是吃素的，他抓住托盘上掉下来的枪，行云流水般反手当鹅卵石往小姐姐头上砸过去！

可怜小姐姐枪未举起便被击倒在地，武器反而便宜了梅老板。

梅老板卧倒同时又掏出了自己的武器，东南角上看花瓶的西北角上逗小姐的两位突然同时起立举枪！

后边的林姗姗就不知道了，嘤哥一把将她扑倒在地，膝盖正正好砸她小腿伤处，疼得她叫都叫不出来。在嘤哥并不宽厚的身板下，姗姗只听得脚步乱踏呜呜喳喳噼里啪啦啊啊啊啊，过了好一阵才清净点，嘤哥压得也没那么严实了，姗姗探出小半个脑袋悄悄一瞥。宾客这会儿是逃得差不多了，剩下的几个都猫在墙边双手抱头或者揪着胸口作犯病状。梅老板已经从长沙发后边转移到了扶手椅后边，一手一把枪，东南西北两个脚的刺客尸横就地、血流成溪。

靠，这哥们，真的很能打。

这件事告诉我们，你没打算用的武器，千万别送到敌人面前。

比姗姗还来迟的护卫们从各个入口跑进来，将现场团团围住。

被砸倒以后就躺着没爬得起来的漂亮姐姐四下一看，知道良机已逝，反手就是一把刀捅进自己的喉咙，当场没了气息。林姗姗抖了一下，那动作，专业。要是她有这专业劲儿，这会儿也不在这里啦。

当然梅老板只是能打而已，还不是肩扛三百斤炸药嘴叼包子手雷飞檐走壁的神剧男主，大腿一个眼，肩膀一个眼，彩挂得不轻。护卫头子过来一看，当场就开始喊军医。

嘤哥站了起来，林姗姗也爬了起来，嘤哥鬼使神差地看了一眼姗姗，姗姗也鬼使神差地看了一眼嘤哥。这一看不要紧，嘤哥立马发现自己全套小动作都给姗姗看着了。行刺不成身份还被人家未婚妻识破，小哥到底不是老江湖，脸刷就白了。

依旧好死不死的梅老板捡着这会儿开始发炎：吟芳兄……

林姗姗直叹气：刚从鬼门关回来一只jio，叫的第一个名字就是嘤哥，you see see you。

不等嘤哥破釜沉舟，她赶紧应声：我没事！柳先生保护了我！

梅老板的停了一下，可能是被军医用纱布使劲按住伤口疼的，也可能是想了想姗姗是谁，然后又叫：吟芳兄……

你们两个，果然有故事。

嘤哥又看了姗姗一眼，姗姗只得说我们过去吧，然后趁对方搀扶自己的功夫捏了人家手腕一下。她清清楚楚听见嘤哥吞了口唾沫，接着两人慢慢走进了护卫们的包围圈。姗姗也很想吞唾沫，她之前听说聚会安保是有梅老板加成的，这些护卫姓啥真不好说，万一嘤哥走近了当场掏枪鱼死网破，他俩就要被一块儿打成筛子了。她反正本来就命不久长、这死法惨是惨了点儿至少很快，可嘤哥怎么说也是人美心善知道避免附带伤害的好人一枚，能不被乱枪打死还是不要了吧。

好在嘤哥这口气到底还是沉住了，梅老板也没空多说什么，问清刺客无一活口，就被一担架抬上车去医院了，临走还道谢外带嘱咐嘤哥把姗姗送回自己家。众目睽睽下，嘤哥老实照办，和姗姗一块上了梅老板来时的车。下车时，他绕到车子另一边扶了姗姗一把，也轻轻捏了一下她的手。

几个意思？要当场收人入伙？梅老板作为本地精日扛把子，基本上想干掉他的都是她战友。问题是有共同的敌人也未必是什么朋友，这会子国内势力斗成一锅粥，更别说上街收一把传单都有七八种救国之路，这位猜拳兄连扒衣见君都没有，就要让人把相当有限的生命投入到无限的战斗中去？投梅老板是投敌，投您老也未必不是投敌好不好！落谁手里能落好？

姗姗赶紧倒向管婆。这会儿管婆已经收到电报担心得不得了，只想赶紧把姗姗按在沙发上逼她交代一切情况，自然无暇接待嘤哥，只叫司机好生把人送回去。发出的信号没得回应的嘤哥默默回到车里，夜色中留下一个落寞的背影，车屁股一冒烟走了。

门房走过来想接管婆的手搀扶姗姗，但管婆看了他一眼，他就缩回去了，和被报纸卷子抽了的哈巴狗似的。

环绕这个宅子的人际关系太复杂，姗姗累了，姗姗想三言两语把事情讲完洗洗睡了。


End file.
